Una Traición Devastadora
by ZetsuDominus
Summary: Esta historia se relacionara después del torneo del poder aquí Goku sera más serio después de su traición.


Este fic se trata de una historia alterna a dragón ball super.

Descargo de derechos Dragon Ball no me pertenece le pertenece a su mangaka Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 1

Todo comenzó después del torneo de los 12 universos hecho por el rey del todo después de unos 18 años nuestro gran guerrero Son Goku estaba en el gran templo de kamisama entrenando para hacia mejorar más y poder alcanzar niveles de poder inalcanzables para cualquier raza que exista en los dieciocho universos tras ese largo nuestro guerrero había salido de la ya mencionada habitación del tiempo.

Vaya ese entrenamiento fue bastante difícil me preguntó que estará haciendo Bulma ya se le pediré que me dé algo de comida bueno me despedire de Dende.

Así nuestro héroe fue a despedirme de el nuevo kamisama de la tierra al que conozian por el nombre Dende sin antes decirle algo.

Goku san por favor tenga cuidado y si usted desea aquí tiene un hogar.

Por qué dices eso Dende.

Nuestro héroe dijo con duda pero Dende no le quiso decir la verdad a Goku para que no se pusiera triste por lo que vio en la tierra mientras tanto en la tierra.

Tenemos que idear un plan para desacernos de Kakaroto dijo Vegeta con un gran enojo.

Tienes razón Vegeta dijo Krilin igual con un gran enojo.

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza incluyendo al Dios de la destrucción Bills y su Ángel Whiss.

Regresamos con nuestro héroe que volaba a una velocidad un poco rápida pero el pudo sentir que todos sus amigos, familia, padres y su abuelito Gohan.

Me preguntó por qué estarán todos en la casa de Bulma mientras el kaiosama del norte le dió a Goku.

Goku tu siempre serás bienvenido a mi humilde casa Goku extrañado por no saber lo que pasaba decidió volar más rápido hacia la casa de su mejor amiga Bulma.

Asi llegando a la casa y viendo que todos sus amigos tenían una expresión muy seria y enojada así Goku preguntando.

Amigos que les pasa los noto muy enojados porque será dijo nuestro gran héroe con una expresión un poco sorprendida.

Goku queremos que te larges de nuestro universo eres una gran amenaza y un gran obstáculo para el universo no podemos tener un virus en este universo dijo Bills con un gran enojo que se le notaba mucho así todos los guerreros diciendo lo mismo.

Goku ojalá nunca te hubiera encontrado solo fuiste un gran estorbo en mi vida y me asesinaste dijo su abuelito Gohan Goku se quedó paralizado de la tristeza que tenía al escuchar a sus abuelito decir eso.

Goku ojalá y te mueras siempre me moría y tú no hacías nada incluso cuando viste que Frezeer me asesino solo me utilizaste para elevar tu poder dijo Krilin con un gran enojo que resaltaba en el.

Kakaroto eres una gran y estúpida sabandija que siempre trajo desgracia a este universo y eso es imperdonable dijo Vegeta con una expresión arrogante.

Padre yo nunca te importe y jamás estuviste conmigo en mi infancia espero y te mueras dijo Gohan y Goten al mismo tiempo con una gran enojo en sus palabras.

Goku tu nunca diste dinero ni mucho menos me diste cariño siempre te la pasabas entrenando y haciendote más fuerte en demás de aportar dinero a la caza y además siempre te engañe con Yamcha el siempre me daba dinero y se preocupaba por mi dijo Milk con enojo eso fue un detonante en Goku que se quedó petrificado y sin poder moverse de la gran tristeza que tenía.

Kakaroto ojalá y nunca te hubiera dado a luz en mi vida dijo Gine con enojo.

Kakaroto eres una desorra para la familia y siempre fuiste un saiyajin de clase baja eso fue un pinchazo en el corazón de nuestro guerrero Goku soltando una infinidad de lágrimas que en vez de ser normales eran sangre

Así que siempre fue así nunca me quisieron en este universo así que los dejaré vivir por el momento pero volveré y los asesinare uno por uno hasta que mueran lentamente y dolorosamente y se arrepentirán de haberme tratado así dijo nuestro guerrero Son Goku con una voz de lo más aterrador que aria sentir miedo a Black Goku, Daishinkan y el rey del todo incluso haría temblar a los dioses supremos así nuestro guerrero partiendo a una velocidad impresionantemente rápido saliendo del vasto gran universo siete aterrizando en un planeta que se encontraba en medio de los 18 universo.

Nunca se los perdonaré me las van a pagar muy caro pero muy caro esos bastardos jamás los perdonaré así Goku de la furia y gran tristeza que sentía en su mente libero una gran cantidad de su poder que para otros es una energía casi ilimitada mientras nueva mente lloraba sangre así que sus poderes eran de una escala abismal al punto de desbloquear nuevas fases y estado que el tendrá que dominar en el futuro mientras tanto un portal apareció delante de él absorbiendolo y callendo en ese portal dimensional.

Bueno amigos espero que apoyen este fic y espero que les guste se que la primera parte quedo corta pero las siguientes partes serán más largar de la historia que está pero que apoyen este fic y hasta la próxima.

-ADIOS-


End file.
